1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a power feed structure for an interior antenna for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “portable terminal” refers to a communication device which provides an electronic communicating function for a user to wirelessly communicate with another user or a service provider by way of relay stations. The user can carry the portable terminal with him/her while using various services such as voice communication, short message sending, and mobile banking services, as well as various contents such as TV programs, online games, video on demand (hereinafter, referred to as VOD) and the like.
Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such a bar-type portable terminal which has a communication circuit, a transmitter, a receiver and data input/output unit in a housing, a flip-type portable terminal which has a transmitter, a receiver and data input/output unit installed on a housing similar to the bar-type portable terminal and in which the data input/output unit, such as a keypad, is opened and closed by means of a flip panel, and a folder-type portable terminal which has a pair of housings which include a transmitter, a receiver and data input/output unit separately disposed therein and one of which can be folded towards the other. Recently, a sliding-type portable terminal and the like have become commercially available together with the folder-type portable terminal to satisfy various consumer demands and to improve portability and convenient use.
In addition, the user can use various mobile communication services, such as game, moving picture file transmitting, mobile banking, VOD, digital multimedia broadcasting and the like services, on line by using the portable terminals. As the use of the portable terminal is universal while various consumer demands are increased, it is possible to provide a variety of mobile communication services because the environment of commercially providing the service to use various contents exists.
The portable terminal is provided with an antenna apparatus in order to secure reception and communication quality above a certain level even in a changing wave environment according to surrounding conditions. The antenna apparatus provided on the portable terminal has different standards, for example, length, according to an available frequency band of the service provider.
These antenna apparatuses can be classified into an interior antenna installed in the housing of the portable terminal and an exterior antenna extending out of the housing of the portable terminal. The interior antenna includes a loop antenna, an inverted L-shaped antenna, a planar inverted F-shaped antenna and the like. The exterior antenna may be a helical antenna in an antenna housing and a telescopic antenna apparatus which is extracted from and retracted into the housing of the portable terminal, of which the antenna housing is exposed or projected out of the housing of the portable terminal.
Recently, the use of an interior antenna apparatus has gradually increased to improve the portability of the portable terminal, to prevent damage to the portable terminal due to external impact and to facilitate various designs of the portable terminal. Wide and multiple bands of the interior antenna can be achieved by branching away a part of antenna pattern which extends from a power supplying portion according to the diversification of the mobile communication service. However, there is a problem in that the conventional interior antenna apparatus cannot sufficiently receive many of the mobile communication services. In the conventional interior antenna, that is, it is emphasized that the antenna apparatus is mounted in the housing of the portable terminal and is not projected outside the housing, which limits the establishment of wide and multi bands of the antenna apparatus.